nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kagato's Challenge: Rintin Spars Akatori 3/31/14
'Participants' Akatori Yamanaka, Rintin Uzumaki 'Title:' Kagato's Challange: Rintin Spar Akatori Guest_UzumakiRintin: .: The Amegakure Falls roared and thunder all around him as he walked into the area, His red and orange hair blew about in the misty wind that carried along the surrounding platforms that he now stepped upon. Rintin surveyed the area through his corrective lenses his deep blue optics taking in the detail of the metallic surface large plated stage that center in the midle of the falls. Reaching the center Rintin climbed a few steps and reached a small ring that seemed to be purposely set there in the middle. As he stepped up onto the stage Rintin took in the image of a blonde haired genin who he only asumed to be a Yamanaka. This being his first time meeting the girl the circumstances were ironic as they were about to spar each other. Rintin's pale skin glowed a bit in the dimn light and he flashed a smile in the direction of the girl taking extreme care not to look directly at her eyes this was a mistake he would never make his father had told him to never look your opponant in the eyes. As he neared the girl Rintin extended his right hand towards the girl his arm reached out to her and he awaited her to take his hand and shake it. "Hello my name is Rintin, nice to meet you good luck" he said to her in a somewhat shy voice his face which was almost always red a bit over his nose gre a bit more rosey as he uttered the words to her still not looking her in the eyes. Rintin instead looked at the ground and awkwardly moved his feet back and forth on the wet ground.:. Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori stood in the middle thunderous Amegakure Falls. This was a familar plae to her, since she has done countless hours of training with Kagato-Sama in this exact location. As the endless gallons of water poured down into an abyss, Akatori would wonder and wait what was taking her new sparring partner so long to show up. As her next task under the Amekage's guidance, she was assigned to spar a young genin of his clan, The Uzumaki Clan. Out of the corner of her olive green eye, she would see a young boy, around the age of that bubbly Haruno girl, wal down from the steps up to her. She could easily tell he was the one sent to challenge her by his glowing red-orange hair. Wow, he must stick out like a sore thumb with that hair, Aka thought to herself in a bubbly tone. The boy would walk uo to her awkwardly, and stick his hand out looking to shake. She would lightly grip his pale hand and offer a warm smile to the boy as he spoke to her- Wow, what a nice name. I am Aatori Yamanaka. Good luck to you too!- As she pulled her hand away she would lean in and whisper into Rintin's ear- Prepare yourself young one...- She would then bounce backwards 20 feet to the opposite side of the raised stage, and enter a fighting pose- Let's begin.... Guest_UzumakiRintin: .:Rintin blushed hard as Akatori leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, he looked up to see her bounce away from him some twenty feet or so. Sighing softly he put himself into a deffensive stance sliding his left foot so that his body turned to the side. Now facing his right foot forward he planted it firmly on the metal plating beneath his feet. Taking some precaution he exspensed some chakra towards his feet his feet to ensure that there would indeed be no slipping on the wet surface on his own part. Rintin's right hand flashed forwarrd and he faced his palm towards the girl put held it so that his palm pointed flat upwards toward the sky then he bent his hand a few times and motioned for her to come at him. Using his left free hand at the same time he taunted the girl Rintin withdrew a smoke bomb from inside the waistline pouch located on his back. He then lobbed the smoke bomb into the center of the ring using this as a diversion he streaked forward carrying himself with as much speed as his small frame could muster. Moments before entering the cloud of smoke for cover Rintin pulled three shuriken from his weapons pouch notching each one in his right hand. He then lifted his hand in quick response and sent all three of them flying straight at the girl Akatori intending for each shuriken to find it soecific mark. One aimed for her lower left shin, the second aimed for her abdomine right lower side, and the last aimed for her right arm forearm area. Hoping that each shuriken found it's intended mark Rintin then quietly slipped off to the edges of the smoke that still clung in the air and crouched down he placed two paper bombs there directly at his feet and then proceeded to make the hand signs for the Clone Technique. His hands flashed quickly together to form the seals Ram → Snake → Tiger as soon as he let each of these loose a clone crouched there next to Rintin an exact copy of himself he then slipped away to the other side of the stage hiding behind a huge crumbled piece of metal that sat there from this point he kept an eye on his clone and the paper bombs that sat there near his replacement.:. Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori was caught of guard by the fast work made by the young boy. As she watched him toss the smoke bomb, she was intrested in his style. Analyzing that the Uzumaki must be some sort of suprise attacker or even a trickster. Without haste, Akatori slipped her right hand swiftly down her thight to pop one kunai from it pouch. As the smoke began to increase in radius, Akatori would leap back onto the top of one of the four large metal plated broken pillars that decorated the stage. She kept her balence by focusing chakra to her feet. As three speedy shurikens flew out from the thick cloud, Aka was glad she moved. As the heavy smoke slowly cleared, she saw a faded image of her opponet standing proud by the center of the platform. Without hesitation, she squinted an eye and sent her kunai for his left pictorial,with a flick of the wrist, hoping to leave a nice mark for the now seeming cocky Uzumaki. She was impressed by the tactics he decided to use,from trying to use shyness to the quick use of smoke, but two can use the cover of a smoke bomb. As she waited for her mark to be hit, Akatori placed her hands smoothly into her tool pouch, and readied herself to use shuriken and smoke bombs of her own.-'' ''Guest_UzumakiRintin: :Rintin watched as all three of his shuriken were avoided as Akatori removed herself from the area to another crumbled pillar like himself but not before she unleashed a kunai at his clone. The Kunai indeed hit the clone and caused him to poof the dispersal of lost chakra however caused the two paper bombs at his clones feet to explode and the kunai was sent flying in the same instant spiriling end over end back in the direction of the thower landing directly at her feet where it then planted itself there. watching from the safety of his hiding spot, Rintin removed a flash bomb from his waistline pouch using his right hand he then ran forward closing the gap between him and Akatori as she was distracted by watching her kunai hit his clone. He then unleashed the flash bomb as he was about ten feet from her location covering his eyes from the blinding falshed waited for it to subside should he suceed in blinding Akatori. If he indeed managed to incapacitate her momentarily with the flash bomb this would also leave an opening for Rintin to then draw his kunai and run at the girl Akatori aiming for her abdominal area placing a bit of force behind the swing of his right ahdnthat would be carrying the said kunai intending to cause her severe harm and pain from this.:. Guest_Akatori2: Akatori watched as the kunai pierce through the boy, as he dissapeared with a poof.- A clone eh?- Her voice was gentle compared to the roaring falls bashing down. Aka then waited for her opponet to show his face. out of the corne of her eye, she could see the glowing hair of the Uzumaki boy, that would give him away. She kept her vision of of him but instead she began to weave her hands that she kept hidden withing the tool pouch. Her hands pounced into tiger seal, before ramming into boar seal, then shifting to ox, then dog, before finishing up by slithering into snake. As the flash went off, a large rock replaced Akatori. She watched from a safe 20 feet away, kneeling down as Rintin drove his kunai into a rock, possible breaking his ninja tool. Akatori would let out a slightly chaotic laugh before projecting her voice nice and loud, in competition with the waterfalls- Intresting use of your tools, but it'll take a lot more than the basics to get by me young one..- A devious grin had spawned on the Aka. She then went with the hand seal of tiger, to boar, and finishing with ram. this was her latest jutsu. Scattering Thousand Crows Technique. A single black crow would appear out of thin air from behind her, and fly at a 30mph speed at Rintin, with each gaining foot of the twenty foot distance, the crows would multiply. by the type they all reached Rintin, he would be surrounded and caughtup in a vortex of over 5,000 crows circling him into a dome. They would cry out in harsh tones, causing damage to the ear drums of whoever would get stuck inside the spinning dome of the murder-'' ''Guest_UzumakiRintin: .:Rintin gasped as he flew head first into a boulder and dropped his kunai he then looked up in time to hear Kakatori let loose a chaotic laugh this scared him slightly and then he noticed it, it was a crow flaoting in the air.Rintin instantly got bad vibes from the crow he knew they were sometimes used in genjutsu so he asumed his best bet would be to avoid it at all costs. Rintin turned and ran using his right foot to pivot and quickly dash off in the other direction as fast as his feet would allow. He could be seen hightailing it away as though he was indeed running from the spar however this was not the case Rintin ran until he reached the above platform. Once he reached the platform Yoadai formed the necessary hand signs to create a Body Replacement of himself. Rintin's hand quickly flashed together to create the signs Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake once completing this technique an exact duplicate of Rintin was left there atop the stage looking down as the thousands of crows came flying at him. The technique was set so that if the crows indeed did surround him that there disruption would cause his replacement to appear as a large boulder with three paper bomb attached to it. the resulting explosion would send debreee from the boulder rocketing in all different directions and hopefully they would indeed distract the girl from Rintin while he attempted to high tail it away from the spar to save himself.:. '' Guest_Akatori2:-Her murder was a sucess as the crows captured the bright haired Uzumaki. Akatori stoodup from her position and was ready to go into offense. She took a step foward motioning her crows to grow tighter around the boy, before a large explosion set of from within the spinning dome of black feathered beasts. Aka's crows were blown back by some sort of trick, and they began to dissapear with a poof of smoke. Then, large spews of debri came at Aka from where Rintin stood. Three large boulder came towards her direction. Akatori would lead onto the first boulder, that was higher than the other two, and quickly jump down onto the cluttered platform, safely avoiding the fury of rocks. She would scout around the terrain for the boy with her olive eyes. When she finally locked visual of him, the coward was high tailing his young body away, and had almost made it to the top of the falls. Seeing her opponent flee made Akatori lose her cool. No way would she be able to report to Kagato-Sama that she allowed her opponet to leave without properly beating him. No way she would except that punishment. A loud yell roared from her vocal cords- GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!!!!!- Akatori shifted herself into a horse stance and made the seal of the ram. The only way to get end this spar at it's current standings was to take her opponent down with her forbidden jutsu. Akatori focused her chakra hard into a small point located inside her brain. this would open The Gate of Opening; the first gate of The 8 Gates. By activating this, she broke through a restraint in her brain that limits her strength usuage. Akatori now had access to use all 100% of her body's strength, instead of the normal 20%. She would use her increased speed to move in a flash, as her body traveled with amazing speed up to the little boy's location. When arrivng behind him, she would greet him with a swift left kick to his rib. This attack would be extremely tough to avoid, since she has the element of suprise and insane speed with her. If connected it would have a high chance of breaking a rib, and defiently knock him a few feet to the right, and possible have him bash his head on the cold, wet metal plated gound.'' Guest_UzumakiRintin:.:He watched the procession of events as his trick seemed to work on the crows. The result had indeed caused a multitude of debree to go flying in Akatori's direction but as he had expected she avoided this all together. however Rintin noticed that Akatori had gotten alot faster and she sped all the way to him at times not being visable to his untrained eyes. He braced himself as she sent a kick to his ribs. Taking the kick he flew into the wall hardf as he heard his ribs break from the feel of it he guessed she broke three of them most likely. As he flew back towards the other side of the platform to the exit Rintin caught his balance by using his right hand as an ancor for himself he slid across the ground keeping steady. His knees becoming severly beuised from him trying not to fall over Rintin stood and then withdrew two kunai notching each one between his right hand fingers. Using his left hand he took out one smoke bomb and lobbed it in the direction of Akatori the smoke bomb would then hit the ground and explode if it landed correctly it would create a thick cover of smoke directly between Akatori and Rintin. At the same instant he let loose his two kunai towards Akatori his first intended for her abdomin the other intended for left thigh. He had hoped one of these would land and harm the girl enough to cause he toretreat long enough for Rintin to make his much needed escape. As he waited to see where his kunai landed he then created another clone of himself his hands flashing quickly in the correct hand signs Ram → Snake → Tiger once finished an exact copy of Rintin was crouched there holding onto his ribs now exactly as Rintin was. This however would only be possible is his smoke bomb deversion was indeed successful. If it indeed was successful he'd then use this oppertunity to escape once more and leave the area of the falls comepletely and high tail it to the Infirmary to be healed.:. Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori was pleased to see her opponent not letting up so easily. The pressure of using the gates has already hit her hard, since this would be the first time she would use it in combat. She would watch him carefully as he removed two kunai. When she saw his left hand pull out a smoke bomb again, she grew quite aggravated. She was fed up with him trying to use his tools to confuse her. It was time for this Uzumaki boy to face her like a man- No more... damn.. TRICKS!- Aka would utter with a huff as he let the smoke bomb go. By the time it went off, Akatori had already used her increased speed to get within an extremely short range of RIntin. She would put her left hand into a fist, and have her middle and index figer out, like an arrow. Her strike would be quick and almost instant due to her speed, as she attemepted to jam her fingers into the area between his collar bones. This strike would causing his pharynx to cave in, preventing him from breathing, and maybe even bruised in the morning. An instant knock out strike that would leave Akatori the victor, and allow her to release the gate, and carry the boy to the medical house.-'' ''Guest_UzumakiRintin:He watched as Akatori outran the throw of his kunai and smoke bomb she was headed straight at hism he braced himself by cover ing his face with his arms he peeked through them and in horror saw her two pointer finger coming at him with extreme speed. He however waited til the last possible moment as she neared his neck he redirected her hand by keeping both arms blocked over his face and neck, he pointer fingers however did come in contact with him and make him fall backwards hard on the metal plating hitting his head as he did so. However his body didn't stop there as his head hit the ground he skidded across the surface and slammed into a wall. The wall having stopped his body from further motion Rintin lay there motionless on the ground seemingly unconcious it would seem due to the fact that he had a nasty gash on the side of his head where he was prefusely bleeding all over the metal plated that made up the ground they stood upon.:. 'End Results:' Rintin has three broken ribs and has been knocked unconcious aswell as having a gash on the side of his head Akatori wins the Spar.